


Green Ink

by LavenderAi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: <3, AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marichat, Soulmate AU, and they see each other's messages, like idk how to explain, lol ok, my guilty pleasure, this is a "get over the writer's block thing" so yeah, when they write on arms, write on arms, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderAi/pseuds/LavenderAi
Summary: The rules are simple. You turn 16, you find your soulmate, as you gain the ability to write on your own skin, so your soulmate gets your message.Meet Marinette, all she wanted was Adrien as her soulmate. Meet Adrien, all he wanted was Ladybug as his soulmate.Instead they get each other. (Mostly Marichat and Adrienette).





	1. Birthday Gift

**5 Days Till Marinette's Birthday**

Some people would be really excited to find who their soulmate is, some of them even pass out when they get the first message, but no, that's totally not Marinette.

The poor girl spent her past days trying not to have a panic attack when her best friend, Alya, suggested the possibility that her soulmate might not be her long time desired Adrien. That's when she realized that it could be anyone, it could even be Chloé Bourgeois, since there were people who's soulmate was the same gender as them.

Alya was 2 months older than her friend, meaning that she already found her soulmate, and surprise, it was Nino. You could say that was expected, since both of them were liking each other for a long time already, it was almost painful seeing them flirt with each others and not realize their feelings. Such idiots.

And now we are back to the cruel, sad and depressing reality, in a certain's bluenette pink room.

Marinette was fidgeting with her clothes, stretching them without paying much attention, as sweat dripped from her forehead from running on the rooftops with a cat-boy during patrol. Spending time with Chat Noir was helping her forget about the sad reality.

Oh what a pain was to think of your soulmate. Once in a while Mari would pick up her things and try taking some fresh air in the park outside the bakery, but not today. Seems like the nature wanted to put her feelings on the sky and rain. It was not even 10 minuted since the patrol started and surprise, rain.

So now she's left crying in her pillow, hoping that she'd wake up in an alternate universe and learn that there were no soulmates. Except that it can't happen, so she'll just heave to pour her wishes in a cup, then break the cup, so she'd capture the feelings she has right now in a perfect way.

"Oh Mari, calm down, you don't know for sure if it's not Adrien!" a quiet pitched voice rang through her ears as she got up, face soaked in tears and puffy red eyes from crying the past five minutes.

She took the blanked gently and covered herself so that only her face was there. "Thank you Tikki" it wasn't a full voiced thanks, but it wasn't a whisper either, it was more of a pleading voice for a caring mother.

With a glance at her phone, she noted the time inside her brain.

23:59

**4 Days Till Marinette's Birthday**

00:00

"I Guess a new day began" with a sigh she firmly placed her phone back on the table and closed her eyes, letting herself drift peacefully to sleep, hoping that all her problems would dissapear in the cold night air.

_One day closer to finding out my soulmate._

Her bangs brushed lightly on her forehead, as she let a small tear roll down her red from crying, face and her kwami wiped it away, drifting to sleep on her chosen's bed, with a spark of hope for the best.


	2. No Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Plagg, you don't think i have no soulmate, do you?" Adrien looked at his ceiling, sulking in his bed, tying not to let the anxiety take hold of him.
> 
> "I don't know kid. But there is a chance that your soulmate is cheese, like me" Plagg exclaimed with his mouth filled with cheese. He was worried about his chosen, indeed, but he couldn't let his pride die over some teenage phase.

It's been one month. One month since Adrien turned 16 and tried talking to his soulmate, but getting to reply. He began worrying, millions of questions rang inside his head, but the most painful one was the possibility that he didn't have a soulmate at all.

The option crushed him, he always hoped his Lady would be his soulmate for eternity, but as soon as his birthday came, the spark in his eyes died frankly. He tried using glitter pens, markers, even permanent markers, but he never got a response from his true love.

"Plagg, you don't think i have no soulmate, do you?" Adrien looked at his ceiling, sulking in his bed, tying not to let the anxiety take hold of him.

"I don't know kid. But there is a chance that your soulmate is cheese, like me" Plagg exclaimed with his mouth filled with cheese. He was worried about his chosen, indeed, but he couldn't let his pride die over some teenage phase.

Adrien sent a glare towards the joking kwami.

_That wasn't funny at all._

**Marinette's Birthday**

Adrien knows he screwed up. Adrien knows that there will be consequences to this action and he also knows this is probably a bad idea but Adrien is not here. Not anymore. He's dead in the Heaven.

His soulmate finally wrote something, and all he could come up was "Oh, Princess, nice to find out you're my soulmate, it's you knight in shining armor ♥".

**FLASHBACK**

..

"Oh god oh god! It's today! Alya what do I do!" it wasn't a question, it wasn't a yell either. It was a cry for help from her best friend.

It was _today_. The day she is officially 16. The day when she finally gets to know who her soulmate is, and all she can do is stand there, run in circles in her room asking for help from Alya and Tikki.

Yeah. Alya knows. She found out on her birthday when ~~Marinette~~ _Ladybug_ came to Alya's house to wish a happy birthday and give her one of the most precious gifts, her identity. That was really..funny to watch, her friend's face was priceless.

"Girl, come on write something!"

..

He was doing homework using a green ink pen, when he felt his arm shiver. When he glanced at it, he could help but use his signature smirk.

_HeY! i jUSt TU/rneD 16____

 

..

"Well, Marinette, that was totally not a trembling handwriting, and what's with those miserable lines?"

"I panicked alright?" She whined while holding a pink glitter pen. Her friend could help but let her laughter echo the room as Tikki giggled and Mari whined.

..

_Well Hi there! May i ask your name? ☺_

He doesn't know why he wrote the smiley face, but he doesn't regret it, as he freezes in place.

..

_Yes, sure! Of course! absolutely! Marinette!_

_.._

Well, guess he could roll with it. He wrote something on his arm, without thinking, but when he did. He realized his huge mistake.


	3. Real Deal / Fake Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I shall ask for proof he's the real deal."
> 
> When she averted her gaze, she found glitter all over her arm, covering the entire sentence.

"Girl no way!" Alya was bouncing in her chair as she made some kind of squeaking noises. "It's so sweet!"

"You've got to be kidding me Chat.." it was a murmur under her breath, it was _supposed_ to be only for her ears, but Alya heard it though. _great job marinette, way to go._

"Now that I think aboooooooooooooout it.. Wasn't Chat Noir the one who gave you that nickname, you know, when you helped him?".

"You're right, but it's probably just some Chat Noir fan though" you could clearly hear the disappointment in Marinette's voice as tears rised up to her eyes, blinking them away.

"But what if it's not? does anyone else call you 'princess'"

"But what if it is? What if there's.. someone else? someone who's not Adrien?".

"Mari I'm telling you! there's no way he's lying!" rising her voice to a higher level, Alya made some gestures in the air. _Hearts._

"I shall ask for proof he's the real deal."

When she averted her gaze, she found glitter all over her arm, covering the entire sentence.

.

.

"Too bad kiddo, she must've seen it" Plagg wasn't any help, when he saw how the blood in Adrien ran cold and he started searching for things he could use to cover up his huge mistake, he burst into laughter as he rolled in his cheese.

Adrien didn't say anything though, he just kept drawing little kittens and ladybugs all over his arm as to 'cover up his slip up'.

"Adrien, Adrien wanna hear a joke?" Plagg was now facing him with a grin, trying to hide his giggles.

"What to do when you start writing to your soul mate step one, Don't write anything weird or compromising straight away. Oh, oops" by now Plagg was rolling on Adrien's bed not being able to hold back the laughter and Adrien's face paled even more.

Oh god, Ladybug will hunt him down, shoot him twice and step him four times till he understands he SHALL NOT, never, NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST reveal himself to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, yeah, writer's block, but i promise i'll do more chapters though.  
> Also, this whole chapter has been inspired by
> 
> ###  [Kajedhorrors](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajedhorrors/pseuds/Kajedhorrors)
> 
> and BFG since they were the ones who came up with a lot of ideas, and i have planned a plot, oh god finally.


End file.
